total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny English Reborn
Johnny English Reborn (released in some countries as Johnny English Returns) is a 2011 British spy comedy film parodying the James Bond secret agent genre. The film is the sequel to Johnny English (2003), and stars Rowan Atkinson reprising his role as the title character and directed by Oliver Parker. Like its prequel, which also parodies traits from the original James Bond films, including the more recent Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace films, and clichés of the spy genre,5 Johnny English Reborn was met with mixed reviews but has grossed a total of $160,078,586 worldwide. Plot Eight years after the events of the first film, Formerly Sir Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) is learning martial arts in Tibet as penance for an earlier failed mission in Mozambique, resulting in him being stripped of his Knighthood. However, he is contacted by MI7, requesting he returns to service. Johnny returns to MI7's London headquarters (now Toshiba British Intelligence) and assigned by new boss "Pegasus" (Gillian Anderson) to stop a plot to assassinate the Chinese Premier during scheduled talks with the Prime Minister. Johnny also meets with fellow agent Simon Ambrose (Dominic West) and MI7's resident inventor, Patch Quartermain (Tim McInnerny). He is also assigned a junior agent, Colin Tucker (Daniel Kaluuya). In Hong Kong, English discovers an address that leads him to ex-CIA agent Titus Fisher (Richard Schiff). Fisher reveals that he is a member of a group of assassins called 'Vortex', who sabotaged English's mission in Mozambique. Vortex holds a secret weapon, which requires three metal keys to unlock, and Fisher reveals one. Fisher is killed by an assassin (Pik-Sen Lim) dressed as a cleaner and the keys falls into the hands of a Vortex member. A foot chase along the buildings of Hong Kong results in English retrieving the Key from the agent. On a flight back to London, Johnny gives a suitcase containing the key to a flight attendant, who is revealed to be a Vortex agent. English is humiliated in front of the Foreign Secretary and Pegasus by the loss of the key, and assaults Pegasus's mother, mistaking her for the killer cleaner. Kate Sumner (Rosamund Pike), MI7's behavioural psychologist, prompts English to recall the events of his mission in Mozambique, and the identity of the second Vortex operative, Karlenko (Mark Ivanir), a Russian spy. Johnny decides to meet him in a golf course outside of London. As they are playing golf, the same assassin from Hong Kong reappears and uses a sniper rifle against the two spies. One of the bullets hits Karlenko and Johnny English leaves the golf course with Karlenko in a helicopter. They fly to the nearest hospital using the roads as a way of direction. Before they arrive, Karlenko reveals that Vortex's last agent is a member of MI7, and dies. In a meeting at MI7, it is revealed that talks between Britain and China will continue in a heavily guarded Swiss fortress called 'Le Bastion' in the Swiss mountains. Over dinner, English informs Ambrose that he knows of a mole in MI7. Ambrose prepares to kill English, until it becomes clear that the traitor's identity is unknown. Tucker confronts Ambrose in the bathroom, knowing he is the mole, but English orders him to leave. Ambrose convinces English that Quartermain is the traitor. English entrusts the key to Ambrose, who tells Pegasus that English is the traitor. English confronts Quartermain, and realises that he has been framed. He escapes in a modified wheelchair designed by Quartermain. English goes to Kate's house, and convinces her that he is not the traitor. Kate, scrutinising footage of the Mozambique mission, realises that the assassin behaved abnormally. They learn that Vortex owns a drug called timoxelyn barbebutenol that allows them to control a person for a brief time before they die of heart failure. Ambrose, the only surviving member of Vortex, plans to use the drug to kill the Premier in exchange for 500 million USD. English confronts Tucker and convinces him to help break into 'Le Bastion'. After passing through security at the fortress, English warns Pegasus of the threat, and unknowingly drinks the spiked drink, rendering him vulnerable to Ambrose's commands. Ambrose orders English to kill the Premier using a pistol disguised as a tube of lipstick. English tries to resist the effects of the drug, and engages in a fight with himself while Tucker attempts to interrupt communication between Ambrose and English. Tucker disrupts the frequency, replacing it with radio station, resulting in English beginning to dance. Ambrose reasserts his command, revealing himself in the process. English resists, shooting at Ambrose, who escapes. The effects of the drug wear off and English seemingly dies of heart-failure, before being revived by Kate, who kisses him on the lips, making his heart rate boost. English pursues Ambrose, parachuting from the building and hijacking a snow-mobile. English reaches Ambrose, who is in a gondola lift. The two fight, with English falling out of the car. Ambrose tries to shoot English, who shoots a rocket disguised as an umbrella at the cable-car, killing Ambrose. English is knighted by the killer cleaner disguised as the Queen. He chases and attacks her with a tray, before the cleaner is arrested and he realises he has mistakenly targeted the real Queen. A post-credits scene, influenced by the barber scene in The Great Dictator, sees English making a meal for Kate to the tune of "In the Hall of the Mountain King". Cast *Rowan Atkinson as MI7 Agent Johnny English, a jumped up grammar school nobody *Rosamund Pike as Kate Sumner, MI7's behavioural psychologist and English's love interest *Daniel Kaluuya as Agent Colin Tucker, English's youthful sidekick and the logical thinker of the two *Gillian Anderson as MI7 Head Pamela Thornton, codenamed as Pegasus, the new boss at MI7 *Tim McInnerny as Patch Quartermain, MI7 agent and inventor *Dominic West as Simon Ambrose, the main antagonist *Mark Ivanir as Artem Karlenko (alias Sergei Pudovkin), a Russian former double agent who was recruited by MI7 in Moscow, having been under the employ of the KGB. After Karlenko came over to England, he used the cover identity of Sergei Pudovkin, a man of immense wealth and a member of an exclusive golf club *Richard Schiff as Titus Fisher, an ex-CIA agent who turned renegade and is the first member of Vortex *Pik-Sen Lim as the Killer Cleaner *Burn Gorman as Slater, a corrupt MI7 agent and Ambrose's accomplice *Joséphine de La Baume as Madeleine, Ambrose's henchwoman *Stephen Campbell Moore as British Prime Minister *Lobo Chan as Xiang Ping, the Chinese Premier *Togo Igawa as Ting Wang, a Tibetan guru and English's mentor, as well as an MI7 sleeper agent *Ellen Thomas as Colin Tucker's mother Category:Films Category:2011 release Category:Johnny English series